


你们伊修加德真会玩

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 无进入单纯道具play





	你们伊修加德真会玩

年轻的苍穹骑士团总长今日状态似乎不佳，自从进入教皇厅后便一直垂着头，走路时步履迟缓，整个人仿佛被拖着前进一般。

年长的上位者并非不近人情，在上午的公文处理完毕后，他便提前喊来了自己的副手，让一上午都精神恍惚的总长提前回去休息。

这对他来说无疑是个极好的消息，领命离开后他终于松了一口气，在人迹罕至的教皇厅走廊里缓慢地走着，每走几步便仓促停下，扶着墙壁或者扶手换几口气，再小步走着，继续重复之前停下休息的动作。

在经过一个拐角时，扶着墙壁的右手手腕一紧，从开了一小道门缝的小室里伸出一只手，将意料之外的总长阁下拽进了昏暗的房间里。  
眼角无意瞥到的深蓝色衣角与鼻翼间充斥着的淡淡糖浆气息让他收回了摸向背后大剑的手。紧接着，袭击者将总长瘦削的身躯压在墙壁与他的身体间，修长有力的手指熟练地摸到总长腰间，在他反驳之前已经解开腰间裙甲的内扣。  
精灵敏感的长耳被对方用犬牙叼住，长舌在耳廓里舔弄，明明耳朵上沾满了男人的涎液，却一定要舔咬到总长大人面红耳赤，将金色的脑袋埋在对方肩上低声呻吟才作罢。  
“你硬了。”男人将嘴唇贴在他耳边，像是情人低声呢喃，用粗俗的话语调戏着性格严谨到木讷的他。还不等他回答什么，腰后一凉，对方的手指像蛇一样灵巧滑入衣襟里，在温热的皮肤上来回抚摸，然后顺着松开的腰带，滑进他的裤子里，覆上他的臀瓣。  
总长的身形纤细，身上多余的肉也不多，两片臀肉却紧实颇具弹性，男人的双手盖在上面，揉捏着手感绝佳的臀肉，在揉捏时将两片臀肉拉开，迫使隐藏在臀缝间的小小穴眼被拉出一条微启的小口。他故意将臀瓣拉得大开，感受着被压在墙上的人愈发僵硬的身躯，手指朝穴眼那里一探——被掰开的穴眼流出一股黏腻，顺着沟壑的弧度淌到大腿根部，沾湿了裤裆。  
食指与中指并在一起，顺着微开的后穴摸索了进去，不急不缓地按压着围拥上来的肠肉，然后从里面勾出一股黏腻白浊，按到年轻的总长嘴边。  
那是他今早趁着总长阁下将醒未醒时射在里面的，等到总长反应过来后已经被他半强迫地换上了铠甲，早上的时间也所剩无几。经过一早上的时间早已被总长阁下的后穴温热，淅沥沥挂在他指尖上，抵在总长浅色的唇边。他低头看着怀里白色的身影，被碎发遮住大半的脸庞上满是羞赧，脑袋倒一直往他怀里钻，似乎想躲开他伸过来的手指。  
他捏住怀里人的下巴，不紧不慢地把手指上的东西涂在他的唇上，然后亲了亲他的眼角，手指继续返回他的身下游走。  
精液混合着肠液顺着男人的手指流出总长的身体，滴落在他赤裸的大腿根上，再滑进他未解的靴子里。  
在他身后作恶的手指终于抽了出来，还不等他松一口气，身后又是一凉。  
冰冷坚硬的硬物抵在他身后，还不等他反对，捏着那物的手指便带着它直入深处，直直压在他最敏感的地带上。他伸手去抓男人的手臂，却被对方在腰上揉了一把，埋在他身后的手指恶意地顶在敏感带上来回戳弄，刺激着他前端直直挺立，然后在黑暗的房间里发出哭泣一般的呻吟声。  
再抬头时他才发现男人耳上少了什么。对方微笑着帮他把衣服穿戴整齐，在他唇上啄了一口拉着他出了房间。

“怎么又回来了？”  
上位者的声音在他头顶响起，他才从失禁一般的高潮中醒来，好在男人已经松开了拉着他的手，规矩站在他身后。他半跪向老者行礼，行动间难免带动体内的东西抵在身后，只是短短跪下的时间，他已经面红耳赤，张嘴想说什么也只是发出几声局促的喘息。  
好在男人已经走上前与老人讨论事务，他半跪在地上，轻微地挪动自己的身体，想挪走体内的东西，缺不料那颗小小的硬物被肠道内湿润的液体裹着，一路滑落，直到卡在他肛口。

他一动不敢动，像一尊完美的雕塑，静静地跪在男人面前。


End file.
